disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SmashTV Diner
SmashTV Diner is a theme restaurant inspired by SmashTV. It was launched in 2011 and has several locations around the world. LOCATIONS (Main SmashTV Diner) *Universal Orlando (Orlando, FL) *Universal Hollywood (Universal City, CA) *Walt Disney World (Orlando, FL) (Opens 2018) *Circle Centre Mall (Indianapolis, IN) *New York City *Los Angeles, CA *Las Vegas, NV *Orlando, FL *Miami, FL *SmashTV Land (Atlanta, GA) (Original location at Lennox Square moved to this location) *Phipps Plaza (Atlanta, GA) *Chicago, IL *Dallas, TX *Mall Of America (Bloomington, MN) *Baltimore, Maryland *Boston, Massachusetts *Asheville, North Carolina *Hilton Head, South Carolina *Denver, Colorado *Houston, TX *London, England *Kansas City, Missouri *Louisville, Kentucky *Nashville, Tennessee *Knoxville, Tennessee *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *Tokyo, Japan *Hong Kong, China *Beijing, China *Paris, France *Dublin, Ireland *Memphis, Tennessee *New Orleans, Louisiana *Phoenix, Arizona *San Antonio, TX *Austin, TX *San Diego, CA *San Francisco, CA *Santa Monica, CA *Seattle, Washington *Washington DC *St. Louis, Missouri *Woodfield Mall, Illinois *Salt Lake City, Utah *Liverpool, England *Manchester, England LOCATIONS (SmashTV Mini-Diner) SmashTV Mini-Diners were smaller versions of the SmashTV Diner, but they retained the same elements that SmashTV Diner has though they were only one level. Most of their locations replaced Chuck E Cheese's locations after their Chapter 11 bankruptcy. Alabama: *Sheffield (4700 Hatch Blvd) *Huntsville (1220 Jordan Lane NW) *Montgomery (1116 Eastdale Mall) *Tuscaloosa (1800 McFarland Blvd. E., Ste. 508) *Decatur (1801 Beltline Rd. Suite G) *Dothan (1001 Commons Drive) *Mobile (710 Downtowner Loop W) *Birmingham (4647 Hwy. 280) *Birmingham (500 Old Town Rd.) Alaska: *Anchorage (308 E. Northern Lights Blvd.) Arizona: *Tucson (6125 East Speedway Blvd) *Phoenix (8039 North 35th Avenue) *Glendale (6773 West Bell Road) *Goodyear (13371 West McDowell Road) *Yuma (1348 S. Yuma Palms Parkway) *Mesa (7012 E. Hampton Avenue Suite 104) *Chandler (2977 West Frye Road) Arkansas: *Little Rock (2706 S. Shackleford Rd.) *North Little Rock (4120 Landers Rd.) *Jonesboro (3400 E. Highland Dr.) *Ft. Smith (1200 Waldron #148) *Rogers (2006 Promenade Blvd.) *Fayetteville (2999 N. College Ave. Ste. 12) California: *Fontana (17069 Valley Blvd. - Ste. D) *Rancho Cucamonga (9339 Foothill Blvd. - Ste. E) *Cupertino (19805 Stevens Creek Blvd.) *Newark (39839 Mowry School Rd.) *Redwood City (2541-43 El Camino Real) *San Bernardino (955 South E St. Ste. G) *San Bernardino (777 E. Hospitality Lane) *Chino (5250 Philadelphia - Ste. K) *Corona (191 N. McKinley) *San Jose (2445 Fontaine Road) *Hayward (24039 Hesperian Blvd.) *Moreno Valley (23160 Sunnymead Blvd.) *San Jose (1371 Kooser Rd.) *Santa Maria (2254 S. Bradley Road) *Dublin (7448 Amador Valley Blvd.) *Diamond Bar (1900 S. Brea Canyon Rd.) *San Bruno (1270-1272 El Camino Real) *Placentia (2300 N. Rose Dr.) *Covina (601 Azusa Ave.) *Victorville (12790 Amargosa Rd.) *Orange (1875 N. Tustin Street) *Foothill Ranch (26562 Towne Centre Drive) *Fullerton (1134 S. Harbor Blvd.) *Monrovia (558 W. Huntington Dr.) *El Monte (4567 Peck Road) *La Mirada (15100 Rosecrans) *Garden Grove (13101 Harbor Blvd.) *Pasadena (3737 E. Foothill) *Hemet (2375 West Florida Avenue) *Pico Rivera (6005 Rosemead Blvd.) *Laguna Hills (26538-H Moulton Parkway) *Concord (1611 Willow Pass Road) *Norwalk (10949 Firestone) *Cerritos (11231 183rd Street) *Costa Mesa (2300 Harbor Blvd. - Bldg. 25) *Huntington Beach (15511 Edwards St.) *Murrieta (25110 Hancock Ave Ste 101-106) *Gilroy (910 Renz Lane) *Pinole (1470 Fitzgerald Dr) *Brentwood (6061 Lone Tree Way) *Bell (5089 E. Florence Ave) *Lakewood (5151 Lakewood Blvd) *Los Angeles (2700 Colorado Blvd) *Lynwood (3140 Imperial Highway) *Walnut Park (7726 South Alameda Street) *Long Beach (290 E. 4th Street) *Los Angeles (2706 Wilshire Blvd) *Fresno (3117 W. Shaw- Ste. 107) *Fresno (7809 N. Blackstone) *Carson (20700 Avalon Blvd. Suite 175) *Burbank (930 N. San Fernando Blvd) *Torrance (16920 Prairie Ave) *Los Angeles (6901 LaTijera Blvd) *Ventura (4714 Telephone Rd) *Torrance (2821 Pacific Coast Hwy) *Sun Valley (8375 Laurel Canyon Blvd) *Salinas (1447 North Davis Rd) *Fairfield (1027 Oliver Road) *Stockton (6436 Pacific Avenue) *Lancaster (44410 Valley Central Way) *Modesto (3037 Sisk Road) *Granada Hills (16269 San Fernando Mission Rd) *Northridge (8425 Reseda Blvd) *Oceanside (2481 Vista Way) *Vista (1861 University Drive) *Palm Desert (72513 HWY 111 Suite B) *Valencia (25955 North The Old Rd) *West Hills (22940 Van Owen St) *Escondido (1126 W Valley Pkwy) *Roseville (9601 Fairway Dr) *Rohnert Park (601 Rohnert Pk Exprwy) *Elk Grove (9161 E Stockton Blvd Pad B) *El Centro (803 E Danenberg Drive) *Thousand Oaks (130 W Hillcrest Dr) *Bakersfield (3760 Ming Ave) *San Diego (9840 Hibert St) *Sacramento (1690-96 Arden Way) *Visalia (4345 W Noble Avenue) *San Diego (3146 Sports Arena Blvd) *La Mesa (5500 Grossmont Ctr Dr Ste J-34) *San Diego (3414 College Ave) *Citrus Heights (6251 Sunrise Blvd.) *National City (1143 Highland Ave.) *Redding (910 Hilltop Drive) Colorado: *Ft. Collins (105 W Prospect Rd) *Englewood (1001 W Hampden Ave) *Arvada (9301 Ralston Rd) *Aurora (14005 E Exposition Ave) *Littleton (7510 Parkway Dr) *Superior (305 Marshall Road) *Greely (2309 Greeley Mall) *Colorado Springs (5156 N Academy Blvd) *Colorado Springs (2925 Geyser Drive) *Grand Junction (2424 US Hwy. 6 And 50) Connecticut: *Newington (3075 Berlin Turnpike) *Waterbury (650 Wolcott) *Manchester (82 Buckland St) *Orange (82 Boston Post Rd) Delaware: *Wilmington (3601 Silverside Rd) *Dover (1275 N DuPont Hwy) Florida: *Jacksonville (6065 Youngerman Circle) *Hialeah (3805 W 20th Avenue Bay) *Orlando (7456 W Colonial Dr) *Orlando (7419 International Drive) *Altamonte Springs (541 W Hwy 436) *Miami (18578 S Dixie Hwy) *Pembroke Pines (8515 Pines Blvd) *Jacksonville (10320 Shops Lane 32258) *Orlando (449 N Alafaya Trail) *Miami (20335 Biscayne Blvd - Ste L-1) *Miami (8701 SW 124th Ave) *Jacksonville (9820 Atlantic Blvd) *Sunrise (8099 W Oakland Park Blvd) *Pompano Beach (2201 N Federal Highway #201) *Boca Raton (21699-A State Road 7) *Port Orange (5539 S Williamson Blvd) *Boynton Beach (244 N Congress Avenue) *Lakeland (3558 US Hwy 98 North) *West Melbourne (2250 Coastal Lane) *W Palm Beach (2471 Okeechobee Blvd) *Pensacola (7350 Plantation Rd) *Wesley Chapel (6170 Wesley Grove Blvd) *Ocala (3500 SW College Road- Unit 200) *Brandon (1540 W Brandon Blvd) *Tampa (14308 Dale Mabry Hwy) *Tallahassee (2810 Sharer Road Ste. 13) *Clearwater (25921 US Hwy 19) *Stuart (2400 NW Federal Hwy) *Bradenton (905 44th Ave West) *Naples (1000 Immokalee Rd) *St. Petersburg (1024 58th St North) *Fort Myers (5020 Cleveland Ave) Georgia: *Conyers (1530 Dogwood Drive SE) *Savannah (6700 Abercorn) *Norcross (5019 Jimmy Carter Blvd) *Jonesboro (335 Upper Riverdale Rd) *Buford (1690 Mall Of Georgia Blvd) *Fayetteville (786 Glynn Street N) *Kennesaw (824 Earnest W Barrett Pkwy) *Athens (3654-I Atlanta Hwy) *Alpharetta (925 North Point Drive) *Atlanta (2990 Cumberland Blvd SE) *Douglasville (6890 Douglas Blvd) *Albany (2601 Dawson Road) *Macon (3374 Mercer University) *Augusta (3435 Wrightsboro Rd) *Columbus (3201 Macon Rd) Hawaii: *Honolulu (1199 Dillingham Blvd) *Pearl City (850 Kam Highway- STE 140) Idaho: *Boise (6255 Fairview Ave) Illinois: *Chicago (1830 W Fullerton Ave) *Chicago (5030 S Kedzie) *Skokie (7142 Carpenter) *Melrose Park (1030 Winston Plaza) *Oaklawn (4031 W. 95th) *Villa Park (200 W. Roosevelt) *Darien (7409 Cass Ave) *Tinley Park (16090 S Harlem Ave) *Arlington Heights (41 W Rand Rd) *Matteson (106 Towncenter) *Fairview Heights (10850 Lincoln Trail) *Streamwood (1000C S Barrington Rd) *Vernon Hills (700 N Milwaukee Avenue) *Naperville (506 South Route 59) *Joilet (3250 Chicagoland Circle) *Batavia (511 N Randall Rd) *Gurnee (1512 Nations Drive) *Crystal Lake (4725 Northwest Hwy) *Peoria (2601 W Lake) *Rockford (3600 E State St) *Springfield (2369 McArthur Ave) *Bloomington (1701 Empire) Indiana: *Columbus (1455 N National Road) *Indianapolis (8804 US 31 South) *Indianapolis (10021 E Washington Street) *Avon (9931 E US Highway 36) *Indianapolis (5501 E 82nd St) *Muncie (1611 W McGalliard Rd) *Clarksville (1100 E State Hwy 131) *Mishawaka (822 W McKinley) *Kokomo (1919 South Reed Road) *Merrillville (2961 E 80th Ave) *Lafayette (100 S Creasy Lane #100) *Ft. Wayne (711 Coliseum Blvd W) *Evansville (559 N Green River Rd) Iowa: *West Des Moines (1431 22nd St) *Davenport (903 E Kimberly Rd) *Sioux City (4400 Sergeant Road) *Cedar Falls (5911 University Ave #100) Kansas: *Wichita (3223 N Rock Rd) *Overland Park (10510 Metcalf Lane) *Olathe (15225 W 134th Street) *Topeka (2215 SW Wanamaker Rd) Kentucky: *Louisville (2030 S Hurstbourne Pkwy) *Florence (7635 Mall Road) *Lexington (1555 New Circle Rd) *Bowling Green (2625 Scottsville Road) *Paducah (5141 Hinkleville Road) Louisiana: *New Orleans (3701 General DeGaulle) *Metairie (7000 Veterans Blvd) *Lafayette (3555 Ambassador Caffery Pkwy) *Slidell (124 North Shore Blvd) *Covington (69252 Hwy 21) *Bossier City (2515 Viking Drive) *Lake Charles (3221 E Prien Lake Rd) *Alexandria (1725 Metro Dr) *Baton Rouge (7680 Andrea Drive) *Baton Rouge (11324 Boardwalk) *Houma (1755 Martin Luther King Blvd) *Monroe (3731 Pecanland Mall Drive) Maryland: *Rockville (5270 Randolph Road) *Gaithersburg (516 N Frederick) *Takoma Park (1127 University Blvd East) *Silver Spring (13807 Outlet Drive) *Largo (1100 Shoppers Way) *Laurel (936 Fairlawn Ave) *Waldorf (3241 Plaza Way) *Frederick (7210 Guilford Drive) *Baltimore (5912 Baltimore National Pike) *Annapolis (2333-A Forest Dr) *Glen Burnie (6637 Governor Ritchie Hwy) *Hagerstown (17618 Valley Mall Blvd) *Baltimore (8354 Eastern Ave) *Parkville (8886 Waltham Woods Rd) *Bel Air (5 Bel Air South Parkway- Ste. N- 1447) *Salisbury (2300 N. Salisbury Blvd.) Massachusetts: *North Dartmouth (412-418 St. Rd. 6) *Attleboro (287 Washington St. South) *Natick (801 Worcester) *Worcester (50 Southwest Cutoff) *Everett (29 Mystic View Rd) *Springfield (1716 Boston Rd) *Leominster (132 Sacks Blvd) *Danvers (139 Endicott) *Lowell (199 Plain St. Unit 5) *Methuen (90 Pleasant Valley Rd) Michigan: *Sterling Heights (13745 Lakeside Circle) *Grand Rapids (3671 28th St SE) *Roseville (31920 Gratiot) *Troy (740 John R Road) *Rochester Hills (201 East Auburn) *Walker (3108 Alpine Ave) *Dearborn (24399 Michigan) *Novi (44275 Twelve Mile Road- D134) *Southgate (15300 Toledo Rd) *Canton (42001 Ford Rd) *Muskegon (5600 Harvey Street) *Portage (6175 S Westnedge) *Ann Arbor (2655 Oak Valley Dr) *Flint (3489 Miller Rd) *Saginaw (5105 Bay Rd) *Lansing (5451 L West Saginaw Hwy) Minnesota: *Edina (7505 France Ave South) *West St. Paul (1422 South Roberts) *Blaine (8943 University Ave. NE) *Burnsville (1025 Burnsville Center) *Maple Grove (12945 Elm Creek Blvd.) *Woodbury (445 Commerce Drive) *Rochester (1250 16th Street SW) *St. Cloud (3318 W Divison St) Mississippi: *Horn Lake (7178 DeSoto Cove) *Hattiesburg (1000 Turtlecreek Drive) *Jackson (6352 Ridgewood Court Rd) *Gulfport (15082 Crossroads Parkway) *Tupelo (4383 Mall Drive) Missouri: *Springfield (3500A S Glenstone Ave) *St. Louis (720 South Country Centerway) *St. Charles (2669 Veterans Memorial Parkway) *Ellisville (15913 Manchester Rd) *Kansas City (9196 N Skyview Avenue) *Independence (18701 E 39th Street) *Columbia (2003 W Worley Road) *Joplin (101 N Range Line Road) Montana: *Billings (100 24th Street) Nebraska: *Omaha (225 N 76th) *Lincoln (221 N 66th) Nevada: *Reno (5000 Smithridge Dr) *Las Vegas (7381 W Lake Mead) *Las Vegas (350 N Nellis Blvd Suite 100) *Las Vegas (4175 S Grand Canyon) *Las Vegas (9230 S Eastern Ave Space 100) *Henderson (1521 W Sunset Rd) New Hampshire: *Manchester (1525 S Willow) *Newington (30 Fox Run Rd) New Jersey: *Deptford (1500 Almonesson Rd) *Cherry Hill (2100 Rt 38) *Wayne (1639 Rt 23 South) *Paramus (275 Route 4 West) *East Hanover (145 Rt 10) *North Bergen (8101 Tonelle Ave) *Union (1660 Route 22 East) *Jersey City (701 Route 440 #383) *Mays Landing (4215 Black Horse Pike) *Bridgewater (600 Promenade Blvd) *Edison (1120 Rte 1 North) *Middletown (1107 Route 35) *Princeton (520 Nassau Park Blvd) *Brick (56 Chambers Bridge Road) New Mexico: *Albuquerque (4418 Wyoming Blvd NE) *Albuquerque (10510 Coors Boulevard) *Las Cruces (700 S Telshor) New York: *Brooklyn (139 Flatbush Avenue) *Vestal (3901 Vestal Parkway E) *Long Island City (3419 48th St) *Flushing (40-24 College Point Blvd Suite B213) *Harlem (280 St Nicholas Avenue- 2nd Floor) *Bronx (700 Exterior Street) *Staten Island (1775-P South Ave) *Bronx (1816 Gunhill Road) *Hempstead (162 Fulton Avenue) *Hicksville (Delco Plaza 11-15 Hanover Place) *Nanuet (250 West Route 59) *West Islip (155 Sunrise Hwy) *Patchogue (121 Sunrise Hwy) *Middletown (8 Orange Plaza Lane) *Poughkeepsie (1895 South Rd) *Latham (601 Troy Schenectady Rd) *Syracuse (3023 Erie Boulevard) *Amherst (4994 Harlem Rd) *Rochester (1000 Hylan Drive) *New Hartford (4631 Commercial Drive) *Buffalo (4408 Milestrip Rd) *Rochester (3130 Ridge Road West) North Carolina: *Charlotte (5612 Albermarle Rd #100) *Charlotte (7701 Pineville-Matthews Rd) *Concord (7970 Lyles Lane NW) *Gastonia (416 Cox Road) *Goldsboro (209 N Berkeley Blvd) *Jacksonville (2005 N Marine Blvd) *Hickory (2032 Catawba Valley Blvd) *Rocky Mount (730 Sutters Creek Blvd) *Winston Salem (620 Hanes Mall Blvd) *Raleigh (3501-131 Capitol Blvd) *Wilmington (4389 Oleander Drive) *Fayetteville (511 North McPherson Church Rd) *Greensboro (702-A Pembroke Road) *Durham (3724 Mayfair St) *Asheville (104 River Hills Road) North Dakota: *Fargo (1202 Nodak Drive) Ohio: *Mansfield (601 Richland Mall) *Boardman (521 Boardman Poland Rd) *Dublin (2711 Martin Rd) *Akron (2779 West Market Street) *North Olmsted (26104 Great Northern Shopping Ctr.) *Warren (2082 Niles Cortland Rd.- SE) *Canton (6370 Strip Ave. NW) *Columbus (4284 Macsway) *Parma (7601 W Ridgewood RD) *Columbus (3631 Soldano Blvd) *Cincinatti (8801 Colerain) *Mayfield Heights (1615 Golden Gate Plaza) *Toledo (5455 Airport Hwy Ste 9-I) *Sharonville 1429 E Kemper Rd) *Lima (2809 Elida Road) *Toledo (5077 Monroe) *Mentor (8000 Plaza Blvd- Unit J) *Springfield (2345 Valley Loop Rd) *Cincinnati (4394 Eastgate Square Dr 900) *Miamisburg (30 Prestige Place) Oklahoma: *Tulsa (7108 S Memorial Dr) *Oklahoma City (6817 NW Expressway) *Norman (2201 Interstate Drive) *Lawton (1726 NW 82nd St Bldg A) *Oklahoma City (7601 S Walker) *Oklahoma City (2241 West Memorial Rd) Oregon: *Portland (9120 SE Powell) *Beaverton (4145 SW 110th Avenue) *Salem (3240 Lancaster Drive NE) Pennsylvania: *Bridgeville (1035 Washington Pike) *Pittsburgh (20 McIntyre Square Drive) *Monroeville (3800 William Penn Highway) *Wyomissing (2721 N Meridian Blvd) *Greensburg (5256 Route 30 Space #273) *Lancaster (2020 Fruitville Pike) *Harrisburg (3883 Union Deposit Rd) *Wilkes-Barre Township (2120 Wilkes-Barre Twnshp Mrkt Pl) *Downingtown (911 E Lancaster Ave) *York (2801 E Market St) *Johnstown (592 Galleria Drive) *Dickson City (1003 Commerce Blvd) *Levittown (1283 E Lincoln Hwy) *Warrington (1661 Easton Road B-2) *Philadelphia (9175 Roosevelt #2) *North Wales (1210 Bethlehem Pike) *Altoona (3415 Pleasant Valley Shopping Center) *Whitehall (1000 Lehigh Valley Mall) *Erie (7200 Peach Street) *Philadelphia (9 Snyder Ave (Corner Of Front & Snyder)) *Berwyn (270 W Swedesford Rd) *Springfield (371 Baltimore Pike) Rhode Island: *Warwick (650 Bald Hill Rd) South Carolina: *Charleston (1610 Sam Rittenburgh Blvd #103) *North Charleston (7258 Rivers Avenue) *Spartanburg (660 Spartan Blvd #250) *Greenville (253 Congaree Rd) *Columbia (1775 Burning Tree) *Florence (2701 David McLeod Blvd) *Sumter (1121 Broad Street) South Dakota: *Rapid City (30 Knollwood Drive) *Sioux Falls (2600 Louise) Tennessee: *Cordova (1636 N Germantown Pkwy) *Johnson City (3020 Peoples Street) *Memphis (3649 Hickory Hill Rd) *Knoxville (8225 Kingston Pike) *Clarksville (2821 B Wilma Rudolph Blvd) *Jackson (2021 North Highland Avenue) *Franklin (3073 Mallory Lane) *Antioch (5312 Hickory Hollow Lane) *Madison (2070 Gallatin Rd North) *Mount Juliet (60 Belinda Parkway) *Murfreesboro (1720 Old Fort Parkway) *Chattanooga (22 Northgate Park) Texas: *Irving (3903 W Airport Frwy) *McAllen (1200 Trenton Road Building 100) *Austin (9811 S I-35) *Amarillo (2500 S Coulter St- Suite 124) *Midland (4703 W Loop 250 N) *Brownsville (2800 N Expressway) *Houston (5535 Weslayan Ave) *Houston (4432 North Freeway) *El Paso (710 Sunland Park) *Houston (600 Gulfgate Mall Center) *McAllen (3300 Expressway 83 Bld 1000) *El Paso (9801 Gateway Blvd West) *Lubbock (5612 West Loop 289) *Grapevine (2755 E Grapevine Mills Circle) *Lewisville (2402 S Stemmons) *Dallas (13364 Montfort) *Grand Prairie (2760 W I-20) *El Paso (1910 N Zaragoza) *Arlington (2216 S Fielder Rd) *N Richland Hills (7935 Grapevine Hwy) *Pearland (3141 Silverlake Village Drive) *Dallas (7110 S Westmoreland) *Houston (12523 Westheimer Rd) *Stafford (11920 Southwest Frwy) *Pasadena (5075 Fairmont Pkwy) *Plano (1604 Preston Rd) *Austin (10515 North Mopac Expressway) *Weslaco (725 E Expressway 83) *Houston (17780 Tomball Pkwy) *Sugarland (2303 Town Center Drive) *Houston (2220 FM 1960) *Humble (124 E FM1960 Bypass) *Houston (6787 Hwy 6 North) *Garland (1340 W Centerville) *Webster (1541 West Bay Area Blvd) *Fort Worth (9121 North Freeway) *Laredo (5300 San Dario Ave Suite 2205) *Garland (4992 State Hwy 190) *Fort Worth (4200 South Freeway #50) *Austin Round Rock (401 W. Louis Henna Blvd) *Allen (204 N Central Expressway- Ste 33) *Denton (341 South I-35E) *Katy (2002 Gulfmont) *Fort Worth (4860 SW Loop 820) *White Settlement (7750 Scott St.) *Rockwall (855 East Interstate 30) *Harlingen (2815 W Expressway 83) *Conroe (16790 Interstate 45 South) *Lake Jackson (100 West Hwy 332 #1098) *Selma (14565 IH 35 North) *San Antonio (1403 N Loop 1604 E) *Longview (312 Northwest Loop 281) *Sherman (3808 US 75 North) *Killeen (2303 E Central Texas Expressway) *San Antonio (11735 Bandera Road) *San Antonio (6874 Ingram Dr.) *San Antonio (238 SW Military Dr.) *Texarkana (2400 Richmond Rd. Ste. 99) *Beaumont (4180 N. Dowlen Rd.) *Tyler (736 West SW Loop 323) *College Station (1500 Harvey Road) *Corpus Christi (5118 S Staples) *Abilene (4310 Buffalo Gap Road) *Waco (5106 West Waco Drive) *Victoria (7800 Navarro) *Wichita Falls (2935 SW Parkway) Utah: *Salt Lake City (389 W 1830 South Ste 700) *Layton (450 North Main Street) Virginia: *Roanoke (4059 Electric Rd) *Herndon (2465 Centreville- Ste J9) *Fairfax (9404 Main St) *Dulles Sterling (21025 Dulles Town Circle) *Manassas (7730 Streamwalk Lane) *Dale City (14085 Shoppers Best Way) *Fredericksburg (1280 Central Park Blvd) *Winchester (145 E Tevis Street) *Virginia Beach (2699 Lishelle Place) *Hampton (5 Towne Centre Way) *Chesapeake Square (4400 Peek Trail) *Richmond (9030 Broad St) *Alexandria (6301 Richmond Hwy) *Chesapeake (1528 Sams Circle) *Richmond (10430 Midlothian Turnpike) Washington: *Spokane Valley (14919 East Sprague Avenue) *Kent (25817 104th Avenue SE) *Spokane (10007 N Nevada Street) *Bellevue (2239 148th Avenue NE) *Tacoma (4911 Tacoma Mall Blvd) *Silverdale (2771 NW Myhre Road) *Lynnwood (3717 196th Street SW Suite 100) *Vancouver (7721 NE Vancouver Plaza Dr) *Olympia (625 Black Lake Blvd 101) *Burlington (621 Cascade Mall Drive) *Richland (2610 Columbia Center Blvd) West Virginia: *Charleston (2846 Mountaineer Blvd) Wisconsin: *LaCrosse (4444 State Rd 16) *Brookfield (19125 W Blue Mound Rd) *West Allis (2990 South 108th Ave) *Janesville (2500 Milton Avenue) *Madison (438 Grand Canyon Dr) *Milwaukee (2701 Chase Ave) *Racine (5612 Durand Ave) *Grand Chute (4671 Michaels Dr) *Green Bay (1273 Lombardi Access) Guam: *Tamuning (235 Pas Street) MEET AND GREETS Nintendo *''Super Mario'' characters: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, SMG4, Toad, Bowser *''Pokémon'' characters: TPA Category:SmashTV Category:Restaurants Category:Fanon